Anime Confessions - Electra and Faye (ft Ed)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Tonight, there's two encounters from the women of Cowboy Bebop. But he's only recently got into the show, and the Bebop has only now gotten into hunting across the multiverse.
1. Confession 26 - Electra

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – Electra Ovilo_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 26 – Electra Ovilo

So here I was tending the bar with Dawn and in walks in a character most could not really remember, Electra Ovilo. You know, from Cowboy Bebop's movie. She sits down asking for a Bloody Mary and I ask she's been up too since her role ended. Usually, you hear they end up doing adult films, but I got a different answer.

"I ended up being a stunt double." Electra said kindly.

I was surprised by this, and I did have to commend her. She even explained she was a stunt double for the Mass Effect and the later Mortal Kombat games. I had to ask how being a stunt double for Mortal Kombat was.

"It hurts to watch and be involved." Electra said wincing. "I swear the guys who comes up with them are real sadistic pieces of work. Then again, I had helped in making Sonya's newest fatality."

"The one involving being shot into a helicopter?" I asked as she nod.

I winced myself at the thought of it. I may be tough, but even I don't want to endure any of that. As quickly she came, as quickly she had to leave. Having her come by seriously made me consider several things. Mostly considering whether I should return to be a Time Patroller once again.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

-Off camera-

Ryo had finished his shift heading home to find Trunks and Mai out of the hospital mostly recovered from space crabs. It was then that Ryo learned a surprising detail that Chronoa recently dropped on their lap. Essentially, it did not put any hurry to go back so soon.

"I wonder if this means I get to see _her_ again?" Ryo asked.

* * *

(A/N: Who's her? Secret for now. Yes, this one is a three shot. Speaking of which, you all are wondering if I will do a Ryo vs the Xenoverse sequel. I'm leaning no. A bit because chadtayor020 licked Xenoverse 2's plot already, and there's nothing I could really throw in. Plus, I never did get to play X2. What I could possibly do in the future is a short OVA-styled special, a reunion of sorts.)


	2. Confession 27 - Faye

_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – Faye Valentine_**

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 27 – Faye Valentine

So here I was tending the bar with Dawn and in walks in a classic waifu for most, Faye Valentine. Now she doesn't have to do much to turn heads in and off the show, but this is actually the first time we met. Ironic, given I just got into the show. Finished it and loved every episode even if it's a tearjerker.

"Excuse me, you the guy everyone talks about?" She says to me taking off her sunglasses. "The feared 6 billion dollar man?"

I laugh at her.

"Oh yes, but I pray you aren't here for my bounty." I say in jest.

The last person who tried it is currently sealed in a jar of lube floating down in the ocean. I had a way with bounty hunters who waste my time. Faye flinches and she plops down citing she's only here for a drink. She asked for a Red Sangria to which I make for her. So, we get to talking, and I learn that she and her crew have only recently became warpers apparently. I just had to ask.

"So, Spike lives?" I asked as Faye rolled her eyes looking forlorn.

"He almost didn't." Faye explained. "After he took down the Red Dragons, Jet and I came running to find him bleeding out. I scooped him up and got him to a medic. It was pretty touch and go at that point."

Many people in the bar were listening in wanting to know more as she continued.

"But then…_he _came into the picture. A stranger came to us bringing Ed and Ein to us and an offer. Spike could live…but the price would be great." Faye said eerily. "At that point, I would have dumped all the woolongs I was hoarding, but that wasn't what he wanted."

"He wanted your sanity." Dawn said flatly.

"It was traumatizing to say for sure, but he held his end and Spike was healed up good as new. Even upgraded his cybernetic one to have all sorts of features." Faye mused. "So…with us all aware, things were obviously different."

Faye needed a refill with Dawn gave. She explained how the crew really did not know what to do now fully aware. So, they decided to do check out alternate timelines to see what if things were different. I had to ask.

"Spike wanted to see if Julia escaping with him would make things different. It sort of did…that crew was a lot more successful until Juila died to Vicious at the end. Jet wanted to see if there was a timeline where he and his ex-wife worked things out. There were few and he ended up displeased with most. I had to see a timeline where I wasn't frozen. I was…a completely different woman that I couldn't really connect with. Ironically, who I would connect with is Spike's great-grandfather. Irony, huh?" She says between drinks. "Ed wasn't interested though; said she was happy with our timeline."

I ask what they do now, and she tells me they got into bounty hunting. Most people snicker at this as she attempts to tell of their exploits. These guys tried to go after the high rollers. They tried going after Akira and Genevieve Blackthorn like every other moron hunter thinking they could take the "easy way" to cash. I rightly assumed they all got stomped.

"They were so strong. And what's worse, they left us hanging by our underwear on flag poles. I mean, who does that?!" Faye said embarrassed. "So, then we tried going after Joshinari, but we could not find him."

"You do know they're worth that much for a reason. It's common courtesy to just not mess with those with a certain number." Dawn rattled off.

"Well, we learned our lesson." Faye said right as Ed walked in.

Now my jaw hit the counter along with everyone else. Puberty hit Ed **hard**. She's frankly speaking gorgeous. A bit of the lanky side, but she could match to Faye in the fanservice department. Hell, nearly surpassing her now. Ein on her shoulder as she came up to us.

"Faye, is this our next target?" Ed asked as Faye paled.

"What, no? We're not going after him….he's too well-liked." Faye said frantically.

"Plus, my aunt and uncle hung you all up. I could do worse." I said getting both to look at me with fear.

"Oh fuck…" Faye said before paying the drinks.

She puts a pretty big tip and bolts out of there dragging Ein and Ed with her. Haven't heard from them, but I have heard they're going after that Geist clone. I'd say they have a chance…but they won't. Especially after I slid a tip to him. What can I say? I owed it one, plus he is an ally of Merch. We can't have him dead.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: For those curious for how Ed would look, think Jane from Black Lagoon without the glasses and different hair. I really had a blast going this one, and I'll be looking forward to writing the crew in full in "The Geist Within". The reunion special will come soon enough. Now I need to finish watch the show. See y'all space cowpokes!)


End file.
